


the sun will rise

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек решает сделать ремонт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun will rise

Когда Дерек говорит о ремонте, Стайлз облегченно выдыхает, Скотт судорожно сводит брови, Эллисон восторженно хлопает, Джексон закатывает глаза, а Лидия продолжает разглядывать свои ногти.

– Нет, – говорит она. – Я могу заняться чем-то простым. Выбрать тебе шкафчики на кухню и в ванную, подобрать цвет штор, возможно, несколько ковров.

– Мы все сделаем определенную работу по обустройству, – тон Дерека отдаленно напоминает приказной.

– И сколько выходных мы планируем убить на это? – жалобно выдыхает Джексон.

– До субботы вы можете выбрать все, что хотите увидеть в новом доме.

– О, да, наконец-то у меня появится то кресло-мешок! – вопит Стайлз и сжимает Скотта в радостных объятьях.

– Не переусердствуйте, – предупреждает Дерек.

Эллисон лишь понимающе кивает и оттаскивает Скотта в сторону машины Стайлза, который не торопится сесть за руль.

– Так у каждого будет по своей комнате?

Стайлз видит, как брови Дерека ползут наверх, но терпеливо ждет ответа.

– Только у членов стаи.

– Но никто ведь не помешает мне тусоваться вместе с вами?

И Дерек уже открывает рот для ответа, когда на всю парковку раздается крик Скотта:

– Стайлз, шевелись!

Направляясь к машине, Стайлз слышит ехидные смешки Джексона и Лидии.

***

По плану, спальня Лидии выходит в бежевых тонах. Джексона – темно-синих. Скотту достается нечто среднее между фиолетовым и почти черным. Что касается спальни Дерека, то он, к всеобщему удивлению, выбирает самые светлые цвета, очень близкие к белому.

– Это точно наш Альфа? – с недоверием спрашивает Стайлз.

– Молчи давай, – Джексон недовольно скалится.

– В чем дело? – Дерек отрывается от каталогов, принесенных Лидией.

– Нет, все нормально. Просто, ну, ты, и белый цвет.

Эллисон заливается смехом, а Скотт смотрит на нее как на свихнувшуюся.

– Извините ее.

– Ох, правда, извините меня, не знаю, что на меня нашло, – Эллисон прелестно улыбается, и пинает Скотта так, что тот шипит.

– Мы выяснили все, что тебя интересовало, Стайлз? – Дерек смотрит в упор.

– Да, пожалуй.

– Значит, мы можем продолжить, – Дерек перелистывает страницу. – У нас еще остаются ванные комнаты, кухня и гостиная.

– У меня есть пара идей, – Лидия берет в руки другой журнал и заговорщески улыбается. – Надеюсь, ребята, вы все тут любители больших плазм.

Дерек молчит, и слушает Лидию. Стайлз замечает, что Альфа выглядит на удивление заинтересованно. 

И будь все проклято, но Стайлз получит то дурацкое кресло.

***

Спустя три дня Дерек составляет нечто вроде списка с распределением обязанностей. Джексон, узнав о своем предрешенном будущем строит Самое Обиженное Лицо На Планете.

– Нет, Дерек, серьезно? Я понимаю, что по сравнению с этими близнецами-даунами выгляжу Адонисом, но...

– Никаких споров. Если не будешь чего-то делать, я тебя просто заставлю.

Скотт молча слушает этот разговор, и одновременно перетаскивает рулоны с обоями на крыльцо.

– Я тут вроде как один работаю?

Стайлз, увлеченный поеданием орешков, отзывается с набитым ртом:

– Нет, смотри, я тоже при деле.

– Чувак!

– Чувак? Тебе напомнить кто здесь оборотень, и чья выносливость за последний год стала втрое круче моей?

– Стайлз? – зовет Дерек.

– О, нет, Скотт, ты предатель, привлек ко мне излишнее и смертоносное внимание, – причитая, Стайлз подходит к Дереку, – Да?

– Возьми с собой Эллисон, съездите за едой.

Стайлз получает деньги и сияет довольной улыбкой:

– Свобода! Эй, Эллисон, поехали, у нас важная миссия.

Дерек и Джексон наконец помогают Скотту с разгрузкой пикапа, а Стайлз любовно оглаживает руль машины Дерека.

– Ну что, детка, – он забавно подмигивает Эллисон заставляя ее рассмеяться, – Как думаешь, они любят сырое мясо?

***

Спальни постепенно заполняются. Джексон переставляет свою кровать под самое окно и вешает зеркало на половину стены. Лидия высмеивает его нарциссизм, и сама выбирает дверь в качестве места для зеркала.

– Не советую тебе хлопать дверью, – Стайлз разглядывает ее комнату и жует чипсы.

– Что? – Лидия отвлекается от телефона, – Не вздумай загадить мою комнату.

– Зеркало, дверь. Нужно будет сдерживать себя.

Глаза Лидии сверкают голубым и следующее, что Стайлз чувствует – коготь у своей шеи.

– Думаешь, мне десять лет?

– Н-нет, что ты, Лидия. 

– Что здесь происходит? – Дерек стоит в коридоре и почти рычит.

– Ничего, – Лидия улыбается, ее пальцы снова человеческие. Она разворачивается, взмахивает волной волос и выходит из комнаты.

– Стайлз?

– Классная комната, у меня просто экскурсия, – слова даются Стайлзу с трудом, и он знает – Дерек слышит учащенное сердцебиение. Ложь.

Дерек не говорит ничего, кроме:

– Скотт ждет тебя, – Дерек ни на секунду не отводит от Стайлза глаз. – Он хочет показать тебе свою комнату.

– Круто, спасибо.

Проходя мимо Дерека, Стайлзу кажется, что тот слегка наклоняется вперед. Но из другого конца дома слышен крик Скотта, и Стайлз направляется туда.

*** 

Привыкнуть к распорядку дня стаи у Стайлза получается не сразу. Он узнает об этой привычке щенков спать вместе с Альфой. О полном подчинении и наказаниях за непослушание. В какой-то момент, сидя в гостиной, играя в приставку, Стайлз чувствует внутри теплый шар радости.

Из него бы вышел отстойный оборотень.

– Стайлз? – Дерек отвлекает его от размышлений.

– Уже тут? Ладно, я пойду. – Он поднимается с дивана, – Просто хотел сказать, что соус будет вкуснее, если добавить туда немного чеснока.

– У тебя дела? 

– Нет, но у вас вроде как посиделка стаи и…

– Ты остаешься.

– И я остаюсь, – Стайлз удивленно распахивает глаза, – Что?

– Ты остаешься, мне сказать в третий раз?

– Нет, все понятно.

В дом заходят Скотт с Джексоном, они все в грязи. Лидия застывает на месте, не успев переступить порог:

– Вы шутите? – ей отлично удается это несчастное выражение лица, прямо как у Джексона, но Стайлз не понимает о чем она.

– Что? Ты не фанатка пасты?

Дерек поворачивается к Лидии и та, вздрогнув, отвечает Стайлзу:

– Я люблю пасту, и надеюсь, что ты сделал ее действительно вкусной, потому что Дерек сегодня словно с цепи сорвался.

Она проходит мимо Стайлза, смотря в пол. Скотт и Джексон переглядываются так, будто понимают что случилось. Стайлз же чувствует себя полным дураком.

– Могу я позвать Эллисон? – Скотт вытаскивает из-за шиворота пожухлый лист.

– Да, – Дерек отправляется на кухню и начинает греметь посудой.

Стайлз бросается следом за ним с воплями:

– Ты только что из леса, фу, плохой волк! Срочно помой руки и все остальное.

Джексон хохочет во весь рот, поднимаясь по лестнице. Скотт слышит лишь отголосок недовольного рычания Дерека, когда заканчивает разговаривать с Эллисон.

*** 

Стайлз замечает, что отец почти никогда не говорит ни слова о ночевках у Дерека.

Гостевая комната маленькая, но Стайлз уже сделал необходимые ему заначки. Пара любимых комиксов на верхней полке встроенного шкафа; банка Аддерола в нижнем ящике тумбочки; две или три футболки и одни штаны лежат в комоде.

Раз в неделю Дерек устраивает нечто вроде развлечения для всей стаи. Он возит их в кино или заказывает на дом пиццу. Стайлзу всегда позволяют выбрать фильм на вечер в доме, и он иногда, как настоящий джентльмен, позволяет Эллисон самой решить, что они будут смотреть.

Постепенно, гостевая комната превращается во вторую комнату Стайлза.

– Так ты скоро переедешь? – Джексон жует яблоко, у них перерыв на обед в школе.

– Куда?

– В нашу берлогу.

Скотт рядом заметно напрягается.

– Не понял? – Стайлз даже есть перестает.

– У меня была смутная надежда на то, что ты поумнеешь, но, похоже, что все зря, – Джексон картинно вздыхает и встает из-за стола.

– Эй! Стой! Это невежливо! – возмущение переполняет Стайлза, он замечает, что все школьники уставились на него. – Спокойствие, он всего лишь не подарил мне цветы на первом свидании.

Усевшись обратно за стол, Стайлз спрашивает:

– И что это было?

– Ты не захочешь знать.

– Скотт!

– Друг, я серьезно, тебе не понравится.

– Тебе понравится, если эта вилка сейчас вонзится в твою шею?

– Выключи режим Дерека.

– Выключи режим Сучки, и я подумаю над твоим предложением.

– Ладно-ладно! – Скотт морщится, будто лимон ест и выпаливает скороговоркой. – Джексон-говорил-про-тебя-и-ваши-с-Дереком-отношения.

Стайлз радуется, что ничего не жует. Смерть от удушья была бы гарантирована. 

– Про наши с Дереком что?

– Я предупреждал.

– Скотт, клянусь своей клюшкой, если ты не начнешь говорить внятно, то я…

– Дерек вроде как влюблен в тебя.

Приехали.

– В меня?

– Да.

– Я же раздражаю его по поводу и без. 

– Пункт с тем, что ты парень мы пропускаем?

– К этому еще вернемся.

– Ладно, я могу сказать только про один шаг от ненависти до любви и обратно.

– И добавить про сердце, которому не приказывают.

– Ты как-то слишком спокойно отнесся к этой новости. Даже сердце как билось спокойно, так и бьется. Стайлз?

Стайлз отвлекается от разглядывания бутылки воды:

– А? Что? Извини, чувак, я вспомнил, что нужно бежать.

Он оставляет Скотта в одиночестве и бежит к машине. Плевать, что занятия еще не закончились.

*** 

Дерек встречает его на крыльце и не дает зайти в дом.

– Ты почему не на занятиях?

– Неотложное дело.

– Я тут причем?

– О, – Стайлз ухмыляется, – Ты здесь еще как причем. Скотт рассказал мне.

Дерек хмурит брови и это выглядит как немой вопрос, Стайлз начинает смущаться, но не сдается:

– Он рассказал мне, что я твоя пара! И, нет, он не использовал именно это слово, но я прочитал в интернете, что волки находят себе партнера на всю жизнь. Что мы будем с этим делать?

– Мы?

Стайлз начинает разглядывать свои кеды. Он не знает, что следует ответить.

– Отправляйся на занятия.

– Но…

– Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь возобновим этот разговор. 

– Дерек, тебе не кажется, что это несправедливо? Ведь я уже знаю.

– И мне жаль, что моя стая не может держать язык за зубами.

– Что ж, ладно, я пошел.

Стайлз заводит машину и старательно избегает смотреть в сторону крыльца, на котором все еще стоит Дерек.

*** 

Сидя дома Стайлз понимает насколько зависим от общения с другими людьми. 

Прошло всего четыре дня, как он перестал ходить к Дереку. В школе ничего не изменилось, но Стайлз готов поклясться, если бы Скотт был чуть большей девчонкой, чем парнем, он бы уже начал рыдать и на коленях просить Стайлза вернуться. Джексон и Лидия ничего не говорят, но Стайлз уверен, что они неодобрительно качают головами за его спиной. Эллисон тактично молчит, она бы и взяла Стайлза за руку в качестве утешения, но Скотт не сможет оценить этот жест.

Стайлз постоянно напоминает себе, что не является частью стаи. 

Он обычный человек. 

Очень надоедливый, нервный, неспособный усидеть на месте человек. 

Который, к тому же, умудряется два раза подряд влюбиться не по адресу. Первой была холодная Лидия. Вторым стал Дерек, непонятно по каким соображениям отказавший Стайлзу. 

Две недели спустя Дерек приходит к Стайлзу домой. Не через окно, что удивительно. 

Отец зовет Стайлза:

– К тебе пришел гость.

Меньше всего Стайлз ожидает увидеть Дерека.

– Привет.

– Привет.

Отец отзывается из соседней комнаты:

– Куда делись твои манеры, Стайлз?

– Точно, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Чая, кофе или воды с аконитом?

Дерек улыбается и это шокирует Стайлза.

– Он предупреждал.

– О чем?

– Что ты не будешь долго злиться.

– Я и не начинал.

– Хорошо, потому что тебе необходимо вернуться ко мне.

– К тебе?

– В дом, я имею в виду, – Дерек чешет затылок. Это почти похоже на смущение, – Стая беспокоится, они больше не чувствуют там твоего запаха.

– А что про это говорит вожак?

– Ему хуже всех.

Стайлз задерживает дыхание, и Дерек продолжает:

– Плохой аппетит, бессонница, он стал хуже контролировать процесс обращения.

– Тяжело ему, да?

Дерек подходит ближе и притягивает Стайлза за футболку к себе. Они стоят совсем близко.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел, Стайлз.

– Это же я. Тут скорее ты будешь сожалеть о чем-то, – он улыбается и чувствует тепло рук Дерека на своей пояснице.

*** 

В доме ничего не изменилось, но в своей комнате Стайлз не находит заначек. 

– Эй, где мои сокровища?

– У меня в комнате.

– Это все объясняет.

Стайлз впервые заходит в комнату Дерека. 

– Хорошее местечко.

– Тебе нравится?

– О, да, особенно мне нравится нормальная кровать вместо матраса, – Стайлз плюхается в самый центр кровати и продолжает разглядывать комнату с более удобного места. Дерек подходит ближе и развязывает ему шнурки, а затем стягивает кеды. 

– Я слышу машину Джексона, – Дерек ведет ладонью от лодыжки Стайлза, подбираясь к колену, одновременно с этим он нависает над Стайлзом, – Ты можешь заняться своими делами или поспать здесь. 

– Поспать! Какая хорошая идея, – всеми силами Стайлз пытается сделать вид будто не хочется накинуться на Дерека сейчас же.

– Хорошо, – Дерек прижимает одну руку Стайлза к кровати, – Мы скоро вернемся, – он скользит носом по шее Стайлза, – и тогда, – обжигает дыханием кожу, – продолжим этот разговор.

Дерек поднимается с кровати и поправляет свою футболку, Стайлз же не может перевести дух.

– Это было чертовски несправедливо!

– Стайлз, я ждал год. Тебе же нужно подождать несколько часов, – Дерек опять улыбается и Стайлз думает, сможет ли когда-нибудь к этому привыкнуть, – Приятных снов.

Стайлз зарывается лицом в подушки как можно глубже вдыхая запах Дерека. 

Несколько часов. Действительно, ведь это не так долго.


End file.
